


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】无处可逃

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *2019年的七夕贺文。故事需要，某些事件与原剧稍有出入，请见谅！*他们不属于我，但ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 9





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

> *2019年的七夕贺文。故事需要，某些事件与原剧稍有出入，请见谅！ 
> 
> *他们不属于我，但ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

自那晚在树林里的不期而遇之后，Edward这间偏僻的顶层公寓几乎焕然一新，这么说并不是指翻修或者添置新家具——没有生命的东西永远无法做到这种改变——而是这里变得越来越有一个家的感觉。这不仅仅是因为房子里多了一个人，更重要的是，这个人是Oswald。

傍晚，时钟小鸟唱了六下，Edward在厨房忙碌，Oswald在客厅摆弄了一会儿电视机，忽然拖着长音喊Edward的名字：

“Ed——？”

“怎么了？”Edward应着，比量着配料，仔细倒进锅里。

“这该死的玩意儿是不是坏了？”

Edward偏头，看到Oswald正站在体重秤上，他套着一件磨毛格子衬衫，扣子系到锁骨，过长的袖子卷到手肘。Edward记得一个月前这件衬衫还肥大得像装土豆的袋子，现在除了太长之外，看起来还是蛮合身的。

“我想它没坏，Oswald，你确实比之前胖了点。”

听到“胖”这个字眼，Oswald狠狠瞄了一眼指针，一脚把体重秤踢进了墙角。他转身走向厨房，从盘子里抓起一块奶酪焗鸡腿啃了起来。

“你没洗手。”Edward提醒道。现在他在搅拌一锅黏糊糊的东西，厨房里散发着暖洋洋的甜味。

Oswald无所谓地耸肩，舔了舔手指上沾的奶酪，用啃了一半的鸡腿指着炖锅：“这是什么？”

“杂菜烩汤。”

“像是没牙的老太太才会吃的东西。”

“Oswald，别那么挑剔，你需要吃一些蔬菜。”Edward用汤勺盛了一点蔬菜糊尝了尝，满意地扬起眉毛，顺手把汤勺举到对方嘴边，“试试看？”

“这一个月我吃下的蔬菜比我一辈子吃的都多。”Oswald不满地嘟囔，但还是没有抵住诱惑尝了一口，都怪那锅东西太香了。

“还不错吧？”看着Oswald恨不得把汤勺都吃了的模样，Edward一点也不意外。

一个人住久了，有时候会忘记与人共享生活的感觉。一直以来Edward都没有与人同住的打算，即使是和心仪已久的女孩关系逐渐稳定，他也并没有做好准备邀请她进入他的生活。他孤僻，怪异，不善交际，他接受周围人给他贴上的所有标签，然后继续独自生活。

而现在，他不仅让Oswald住进自己家里，他们还相处得十分愉快，Edward把这一切都归结为“命运”，他对Oswald提出过这个想法，后者不怎么认可，但Edward却有足够的理由相信这一点：他曾在脑海中无数次复现与Miss Kringle共度的那个夜晚，在经历上百个假设和不计其数的推演之后，最终都会无一例外地走向相同的死亡结局。在他的每一个想象中，自己的手总会控制不住地伸向她，握住她纤细的脖颈，缓缓施压，感受颈动脉在手心的跳跃，他既不悲伤也不害怕，他感到兴奋异常。

最终，Edward得出结论：杀死Miss Kringle不是一时失手，而是命中注定，他不需要愧疚自责，相反，他应该感谢她让他如获新生。

而Oswald和所有人不同的是，他和Edward一样背负疯子与怪胎的标签，是被扫入社会底层的小人物，挣扎求生，只不过在遇到Oswald之前，Edward从未想过要向上爬。

除此之外，要论证为什么Oswald是他的最佳同居人选，还有最重要的一点：在面对Oswald时，Edward永远不会想要掐死他，他只想亲吻他。

2.

“所以，Ed，你看，像我们这种人，必须自己选择脚下的路。”

Oswald拿出在CLUB里喝马提尼的架势摇晃着手里的烧杯，仿佛里面盛的是什么陈年佳酿，他拾起叉子指点着盘子里的罗非鱼，当年哥谭之王的气势若隐若现。

“你说得对，Oswald。”Edward托着下巴看着他，烛光在烧杯上摇曳，“我很高兴看到你又恢复了状态，这对之后的计划有好处。”

Oswald表现出兴趣：“没听你提起过什么计划。”

“还在完善中，保持耐心。”Edward神秘地笑了笑，烤箱叮地响了一声，饭后甜点该出炉了。

“既然你这么说，其实我也有个计划。”Oswald说，难掩得意神色，“还记得Galavan吗？是时候让他付出代价了。”

Edward带上手套，取出烤盘，整个人笼罩在白色的热气里：“我听说他好像获释了，现在不知道躲在哪里，你有线索了吗？”

“算是吧。”Oswald转向窗外，路边的霓虹灯依次亮起，街上匆匆走过的人们谁也没有分神朝这间顶层小屋看上一眼，更不会有人关心两个杀人犯的生活。

Edward弯着腰，耐心地把烤好的奶油派整齐地码进盘子里：“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

Oswald转回头，若有所思：“也许你能帮我说服Jim。”

听到这个名字，Edward停下了手上的动作，有些不悦：“难道我是唯一一个还记得他差点杀了你的人吗？你为什么还和他有联系？”

“这不一样。”Oswald把烧杯凑到嘴边一饮而尽，起身打了个哈欠，“我累了，我们改天再谈这个。”

说完，他转身晃晃悠悠地走进了浴室，Edward盯着他的背影，抬手将那一盘奶油派统统倒进了垃圾桶。

即使不太情愿，Edward也仍旧帮了忙。Oswald把昏迷不醒的Jim带了回来，Edward权且认为暴露两人的关系也是计划的一部分。说服Jim合作还算容易，但说服他留下来反倒费了点功夫。“看着你们两个我都要做噩梦了。”他说。

之后的几天，Oswald一直在为此忙碌，他依靠之前积攒的人脉和资源筹集了武器和人手，万事俱备，只待良机。Edward没再打听这事，事实上他们很久没有单独一起吃晚饭了，Oswald把这里变成了临时指挥部，Gabe更是带着一群面貌不善的家伙随意进出，家里到处都是枪支弹药，Edward几乎没有立足之地，Oswald跟Jim商量计划细节时也没有邀请他加入的意思，他在自己家里反倒感觉被孤立了。

这些天Oswald又穿回正装，看起来意气风发、志在必得，没什么比复仇更让人血脉偾张。可惜Edward无心分享对方的兴奋和激动，他阴沉着脸，把Oswald扯到窗边，低声道：“Jim Gordon并不是什么靠得住的朋友，你知道的，让我帮你。”

“Ed，我并非不信任你。”Oswald安抚地说，“这段时间我很感激你，但我不想把你卷进这件事里来，这是我的战斗，我必须自己面对。”

“那Jim呢？”Edward追问。

Oswald耸肩：“他欠我的。”

临近午夜，众人整装出发，Oswald走在最后，他踏出门，又折回来，手里的枪咔嗒作响。

“Ed，谢谢你这段时间以来所做的一切。”

Edward站在窗前，隔着半个屋子递过去一句毫无温度的客套：“举手之劳。”

“我想说，”Oswald又往前探了一小步，语气恳切，“你是我能拥有的最好的朋友了。”

Edward突然明白，这次Oswald就没打算活着回来，今晚注定会流很多血。

“我得走了，我会想念这里的。”Oswald最后说道，笑容凄凉，窗边的影子忽然动了动，Edward大步走到门前，俯身抱住了他。

他们谁都不习惯这样的身体接触，Oswald僵硬地像手中的枪，Edward半弯着腰，枪管硌得他肋骨生疼，但谁也没有推开对方，他们直挺挺地抱了一会，直到Edward终于松开胳膊，认真地看着Oswald有些湿润的绿眼睛说：“祝你好运，Oswald。”

3.

自那晚之后，Oswald便音讯全无，GCPD发布了针对他的通缉令，警员们为了市长遇害的事忙得天翻地覆，Edward身处其中，却像个局外人，没人肯停下来跟他讲讲细节，整整一个星期他都没有任何Oswald的消息。不过，没有消息总归也是好消息，至少证明GCPD的追捕毫无进展。

Jim在接受了审问和评估之后复职，开始对Edward格外提防，总是借机试探他是否知道Oswald在哪里，令Edward不胜其烦。他比谁都希望自己知道Oswald的行踪，但事实是，他并不比其他人了解的更多，这深深地刺痛了他，Oswald最后和他说的那番话变成了一个笑话，或许他们从来连朋友都不是。

“那你希望他是什么？”

Edward吓了一跳，他抬头看向镜子，镜子对他戏谑地笑，像一个挑衅。

“你有段时间没出现了，我以为你消失了。”Edward低声说，盥洗室里空无一人，“这不是你该管的事，别来烦我。”

“别开玩笑了，亲爱的Ed，你的事就是我的事。”镜子说，“你又一次被抛弃了，这滋味很不好受吧？”

“你能闭嘴吗？我不想谈论这件事。”Edward有些恼了，他不喜欢被自己的幻觉指指点点。

“你又这样了。”镜子突然垮下脸来，“你又在逃避，逃避你内心的真实想法，但你逃不过我的眼睛。”

有人推开了盥洗室的门，Edward低下头假装洗脸，镜子在他耳边低语：“你需要他，就像他也需要你。”

然而，要先于警方找到一位通缉犯又谈何容易。Edward坐在桌前，为此心神不宁，他从来没有像这样担心过什么人，就连之前Miss Kringle和那个家暴人渣在一起时，他都没有这么担心过。

局长带着几个警员从桌前走过，看起来胸有成竹：“他众叛亲离，孤身一人。抓到他只是迟早的事。”

Edward攥紧手里的铅笔，发现自己很难赞同局长这番话。Oswald不是孤身一人，他还有他这个朋友可以求助，他是他唯一可以信任的人。

“Ed，你还好吧？”一个声音突然出现在上方，Edward吓了一跳，从桌子上抬起头，看清来人之后，勉强挤出一个别扭的笑容。

“我没事，怎么了，Jim？”

“你刚刚捏断了一支铅笔。”Jim握着一杯咖啡，正低头看着他，“而且我从来没见你的桌子这么乱过。”

“噢。”Edward才注意到自己手里夹着半根铅笔，另一半则可怜巴巴地躺在几份随意摊开的报告上，“抱歉，我走神了，最近发生了太多事。”

Jim审视的目光在Edward脸上停留了几秒钟，最后说道：“我明白，等我了结手头的案子，就开始查Miss Kringle失踪的事，我保证。”

对上Jim的视线，Edward心中一动，他果然还是开始怀疑自己了。

“谢谢你，Jim，这话让人安心多了。”

这时，大厅一阵骚乱，有人接到了可靠的目击消息，警员们正在集结，每个人都配好了枪。

Jim用力拍了拍Edward的肩膀，后者面无表情，形同雕塑。所有人都在期待：今天会是企鹅人逍遥法外的最后一天吗？

4.

抓捕行动仍在继续，其他案子都被暂时搁置或延后，Edward难得手头空闲，他胡乱填完几份报告之后就提早下了班，一路上对那些狭窄的暗巷格外留意，好像那个一瘸一拐的背影会随时从黑暗里冲出来似的。

回到家，Edward在门前掏出钥匙，发现门锁是开着的。他提着气，推开沉重的铁门，尽量不发出太大的声音。

屋子里一切如常，阳光透过天窗，细细的灰尘在通风扇带起的漩涡中流转。

但是，当房子里有其他人时，你总会感觉到的。Edward小心地绕过沙发，看到Oswald正蜷缩在上面。

他戴了一顶厚厚的毛线帽，外套的衣领和袖口都磨损得厉害，即使是在睡梦中，Oswald也是紧皱着眉，神情没有一刻放松。

Edward拾起毛毯想给他披上，但这轻微的动作还是吵醒了浅睡的人，Oswald猛地睁开眼睛，伸手去摸立在一边的木杖。

“Oswald，是我。”Edward举起双手，像安抚一只受惊的猫。Oswald花了几秒钟才意识到自己在一个安全的地方，他松了一口气，陷进沙发里，多日的逃亡消磨了他太多的精力，他看起来比刚遇到Edward的时候还要瘦弱。

“很抱歉弄坏了你的门锁。”

“那没什么。”Edward笑起来，“Oswald，我不知道该怎么说，但是，我真的很高兴你回来了。”

“Ed，你有什么吃的吗？我饿坏了。”

“当然。”Edward感觉嘴边还有一百个问题要问，但他统统压了下来，起身走到冰箱前，取出食材熟练地做起三明治。等到他开始切番茄时，身边悄然多了一个旁观者。

另一个他出现，表情若有所思：“他还是回来找你了，这我倒有点意外。”

“滚开。”Edward闷声说，生怕Oswald听见。

“他一定很信任你，不然不会冒这个险。”幻象移到另一边，循循善诱，“这是个好机会，也许是最后一个机会。交给我，我能帮你搞定他。”

“不！”Edward转向侧面，开始涂辣芥末，“这次你别插手。”

“Ed，你不想让他知道吗？还是你在害怕，害怕如果他知道你内心的真实想法会讨厌你？让我帮你，我很擅长让别人喜欢我，凑巧的是我也挺喜欢他的。”

Edward举起刀，用力把面包切成两半，震得砧板咣当一声，酱汁飞溅。

“Ed？”

Oswald的声音从身后传来，Edward做了个深呼吸，转身微笑，递过去一盘三明治。Oswald也不客气，接过吃了起来。

Edward走过去坐在他身边，一时间两人都没有说话，Oswald只顾埋头吃饭，Edward则在想着和另一个自己的对话，他当然想坦白内心所想，但现在也许还不是时候，一切尚未明朗，他还有一百个问题在等待答案。

“Oswald，这么多天你去了哪里？为什么不联系我？你完全可以信任我，我们可以制定别的计划……”

Oswald从盘子上抬起头，打断对方连珠炮似的提问：“Ed，我说过，我不想把你卷进来。”

“可你还是回来了。”

“我是来道别的。”

5.

Edward张大嘴巴，失去了言语的能力，Oswald垂下头，眼神黯淡：“我的复仇已经完成了，哥谭再没什么值得我留恋的，忘了我吧，我的朋友，我打算永远离开这里。哪怕最坏的情况被他们抓到，我会告诉他们是我疯了，然后最多在阿卡姆待个三五年……”

“你确实疯了。”Edward的语气冷得像块冰，“你打算就这么放弃吗？想想你曾经拥有的一切，你不想夺回来吗？”

“Ed，我已经一无所有了。”Oswald发出一声叹息，“我早就说过，这条道路带给你的只有毁灭和痛苦。”

Edward感到这股围绕着重逢的喜悦消失了，取而代之的是一种陌生的力量在拉扯着他，愤怒、失望、悲伤、痛苦依次汇入，有什么东西正在冲破桎梏，撞击着他的神经，他垂下头与之对抗，却不知道自己能坚持多久。

“正视你的内心，”耳边的声音说，“别再逃避了，你根本无处可逃。”

“你这么说真让我伤心。”Edward摇了摇头，想把那个声音甩掉，“你以为当初我为什么会收留你？”

“什么？”Oswald没有察觉到这个问题的意义，“我记得你说过，你需要一个导师……”

“我也需要一个朋友！”Edward毫无征兆地吼了出来，他分不清现在到底是哪个声音在说话，“不，不仅是朋友，这个词的含义早已不能代表一切，我以为你明白的。”

Oswald面对突然的责难，只是张了张嘴，却发不出音节，他看起来茫然无措，不确定自己是否理解对了这番话的含义，他用了很久才说得出半句话：“不仅是朋友？”

“我能填满一个房间或是一颗心，其他人可以拥有我，但是我不能被分享，我是什么？”

谜底两人都心知肚明，那是一个热得发烫的词，像一束火光，有一瞬间Oswald的脸似乎都被这个词照亮了，但马上又暗淡下来，他犹豫着开口：“但是……你说过，爱对你我这样的人来说是致命的软肋，没有羁绊对我们更好……”

“是我错了。”Edward答得干脆，“你改变了我的看法。我花了很久才认识到这一点，是我一直在欺骗自己。”

Oswald难以置信地睁大眼睛，然后慢慢地，那份光芒又重新回到他脸上，喜悦覆盖了他颤抖的声音：“相信我，Ed，我懂这种感觉。人们总是很难坦诚地面对自己的内心。”

“不能再同意了。”Edward跟着笑起来，他感到无比轻松愉快，耳边的声音没有再出现，太阳沉向西方，橙色涂满了整面墙。

远处，警笛声不合时宜地响起，似乎在提醒二人眼下的境况，但这没有影响任何人的心情。Edward锁好门，用窗帘把最后一缕夕阳挡在窗外，然后转身面对Oswald，难掩激动地搓了搓手掌，他确信自己正处于最佳状态：“还记得我跟你提过我有个计划吗？是关于Jim Gordon的，我想我能借此让我们都脱罪。”

“洗耳恭听。”Oswald做了个请的手势，Edward靠近他，在开始他们的犯罪计划之前，他做了一直想做的事：亲吻Oswald。

警笛声逐渐远去，这间顶层公寓又恢复了安静，他们在黄昏最后一缕光线消逝之前结束了这个绵长的吻，Edward低头注视着Oswald，先前那份疲惫和憔悴已经在他身上不见了，那双湖水般的眼睛里充满希望。

Edward扶正眼镜，笑着说：

“Shall we get to work？”

-End-


End file.
